Go Ask Severus
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de la fic de I M Sterling. Quand les Professeurs Granger et Snape suivent quelques élèves dans la Forêt Interdite, les choses deviennent très étranges, très vite... M pour une bonne raison, interdit aux enfants de moins de 18 ans non accompagnés.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : Classé M. Si vous êtes mineur, allez lire autre chose SVP !**

**C'est pour dragoon811… Parce qu'elle écoute mes idées d'histoires… Peu importe à quel point ça peut parfois être naze.**

**Ce n'est pas une song-fic, mais ceux qui se rappellent le White Rabbit de Jefferson Airplane comprendront d'où vient le titre.**

.

Note d'Aë : Classé M, mais bon… C'est soft, hein ^^ Ca fait un moment que cet OS traîne sur mon ordi, sûrement parce que, OMG, il est LONG ! Je vais l'attaquer par petits bouts ^^ (commencé en juin… Fini le 9 août XD)

.

oOoOoOo

.

Severus surgit à toute vitesse dans son bureau, la Carte du Maraudeur à la main.

« Peter White, Blanche O'Hare et Finnian Conney se dirigent encore vers la Forêt Interdite. »

Hermione marmonna plusieurs séries de mots indignes d'une dame dans sa barbe tout en attrapant sa cape.

« Nous avons failli les attraper deux fois. Par Circé, qu'est-ce qui peu bien les amener à traîner par là-bas une troisième fois alors qu'ils pourraient être expulsés, ou pire ? »

Severus renifla.

« Pire ? Qu'y a-t-il de pire que l'expulsion? La mort? »

Elle lui jeta un regard sournois du coin de l'œil.

« Ne soyez pas absurde… Je parlais des retenues avec vous. »

Son collègue ne sourit pas –ce n'était jamais le cas lorsque des élèves risquaient de le voir- mais elle fut certaine qu'il retenait difficilement un rire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'allée principale du parc alors qu'il refermait la grande porte.

« Où est Flitwick ?

-La plupart des autochtones de la Forêt Interdite le voient comme un potentiel petit encas.

-C'est noté. »

Hermione se pelotonna un peu plus dans sa cape. La nuit était mordante de froid.

Elle frissonna et jeta un sort de réchauffe autour d'eux. Severus acquiesça en guise remerciement.

Elle accéléra le rythme pour se maintenir à ses côtés, tandis que lui écourtait ses enjambées en déférence pour ses jambes plus petites.

« Qu'est-ce que ces gamins peuvent avoir en tête ? Et pourquoi un Serpentard, un Gryffondor, et un Serdaigle qui n'ont jamais montré le moindre intérêt les uns pour les autres se décident soudainement à risquer de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite, pas une, mais trois fois ? C'est… Bizarre.

Elle n'aimait pas les choses bizarres. Il y avait eu trop de choses bizarres qui avaient mené au retour de Voldemort.

Severus répondit en un ronronnement « une fois que nous les aurons attrapé, nous leur demanderons. »

L'étincelle dans ses yeux lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée de regarder lui-même dans leurs esprits s'il décidait qu'ils étaient partie prenante de quelque chose de dangereux. Elle ressentit une fois encore à quel point le Monde Magique était chanceux d'avoir un homme tel que lui.Ses méthodes étaient souvent _douteuses_… Mais ce n'était qu'une chose parmi toutes celles qui le rendaient unique. Seul Severus Snape pouvait franchir la ligne grise entre le bien et le mal sans jamais perdre son chemin.

Ils étaient silencieux quand ils atteignirent la forêt. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus élève ici, le lieu n'était en aucun cas devenu moins dangereux… En fait, si ces fichus skrouts n'avaient pas maintenu les araignées géantes en respect, il aurait été peu probable que qui que ce soit puisse marcher en toute sécurité entre les bosquets d'arbres.

Severus se pencha vers elle.

« Ils sont entrés par ici, gardez vos yeux ouverts à tout signe de passage. »

Elle fut heureuse qu'il fasse si noir, il n'avait donc pas pu voir son petit frissonnement involontaire. Sa respiration brûlante si proche de son oreille, avec cette voix ronronnant le long de son conduit auditif…

Eh bien, c'était parfaitement normal, une saine réaction physique à un homme attirant. Elle n'était pas une nonne, même si être coincée dans une école avec des adolescents dix mois par an limitait ses possibilités de rendez-vous. Il y en avait qui aurait pu arguer que Severus Snape n'était pas franchement un canon de beauté, mais elle s'était rendue compte que ses détracteurs étaient pour la plupart des hommes.

Presque chaque femme adulte de sa connaissance admettait que le grand, sombre et renfrogné professeur, avec sa voix résonnant de péché, avait un jour ou l'autre attiré son attention.

Elle secoua doucement la tête pour se concentrer sur le souci actuel.

Une demi-heure de silence occupée à leur recherche ne leur laissa rien d'autre que des doigts gelés, alors que le sort de réchauffe se dissipait.

« Quel enfer. Ou ils nous ont semés, ou quelque chose les a croqués. »

Elle sourit à son ronchonnement. Trois sixième année pouvaient faire face à tout ce qui se trouvaient si près du château, et eux auraient vu des signes de lutte si quelque chose les avait attaqués.

« Revenons en arrière. Je suis bien tenté de leur donner tout de même une retenue. »

Il disait toujours la même chose, sans jamais le faire. Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit soit au courant de la carte enchantée. Si cela s'était su, un gamin précoce aurait pu trouver un moyen de la dupliquer. A l'heure actuelle, la rumeur qui courait était que les Professeurs Granger et Snape étaient des voyants.

Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas lorsque Severus attrapa son bras. Les contacts physiques de sa part étaient si rares qu'elle leva immédiatement sa baguette sur les arbres environnants, s'attendant à une attaque.

Il serra légèrement son avant-bras et s'avança plus près d'elle.

« Regardez là, par terre… Une empreinte de pas partielle, là où les herbes sont dérangées. »

Effectivement, il y avait bien des signes indiquant un passage. Severus suivit le chemin, repoussant silencieusement branches et buissons. Peut-être avaient-ils toujours une chance d'attraper les petits faiseurs de troubles.

Une centaine de pas plus loin, il y avait une petite clairière naturelle, cachée par le dense feuillage. Il y avait plus de traces de passages d'hommes ici : plus de traces de pas, des déchets entassés, et des feuilles visiblement brassées depuis les dernières averses.

Severus fronça des sourcils en pénétrant précautionneusement dans le cercle d'arbres. Ce n'était pas un grand espace, peut-être quatre mètres de diamètre, agrandis ou raccourcis par la disposition irrégulière des arbres.

Hermione chercha des traces de magie noire. Il n'y en avait pas.

« Bon, eh bien. C'est visiblement bien ici qu'ils viennent, mais je suis plus confuse maintenant qu'avant. »

Severus acquiesça.

« Les résidus magiques ici ne semblent pas différents que dans le reste de cette foutue forêt. »

Hermione décida de risquer une lumière plus vive.

Rien. Rien d'autre que de la terre fraîchement retournée.

Elle soupira.

« Bon, nous savons où ils vont venir la prochaine fois. Rentrons, je veux un verre de vin et un bain brûlant… Mes mains sont glacées, même avec mes gants et le sort de réchauffe. »

Severus eut un petit sourire sarcastique et lui jeta un autre sort plus puissant.

« Merci.

-Rentrons au château, vous pourrez prendre votre bain. »

Il partit à grands pas derrière elle, vers le centre du cercle…

Elle n'avait rien vu… Mais entendit distinctement un pop. Alors qu'elle se tournait, elle vit les yeux de Severus se révulser, et son corps s'affaisser à terre.

Elle se précipita dans sa direction, mais sous ses chaussures légères, elle sentit quelque chose. D'autres pops l'alertèrent que quelque chose clochait… Mais au même instant elle tombait à son tour.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux plus tard dans une forêt qui était inexplicablement brillante.

Le goût dans sa bouche lui donna l'impression d'avoir mâché une des bottes de jardinage de Pomona.

« Severus ? »

Sa vue s'éclaircit suffisamment pour qu'elle réalise que même si sa tête avait une nette tendance à tourner, elle était visiblement assise. Ce contresens la rendit hilare.

« Cessez de glousser comme une poule, sorcière. Vous me donnez la migraine.

-Severus ?

-Oui ?

-Où êtes-vous ?

-Vous êtes assise sur mes genoux. »

Elle se retourna et vit, qu'en effet, c'était le cas.

« Oh ! Vous en êtes fâché ?

-Pas le moins du monde, votre arrière-train réchauffe mes jambes. »

Hermione considéra soigneusement cette information.

« Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas être une plaie, mais j'ai la tête qui tourne, donc je préférerais ne pas bouger pour l'instant, si cela ne vous fait rien.

-Vous avez la tête qui tourne et j'ai assez froid. Peut-être devrions-nous retourner au château ? »

Elle fut distraite quelques instants quand elle se retrouva plongée dans son regard.

« Hermione ?

-Je suis désolée, vous avez dit quelque chose ?

-Je disais que nous devrions retourner au château. » Il tenta de se redresser et elle roula de ses genoux avec un inquiétant bruit sourd.

« Vous n'avez rien ? »

Même en laissant de côté toutes ces étincelles, la forêt tournoyait comme un carrousel.

Severus passa ses mains devant son visage.

« Nous devons retourner au château. »

Il se releva et lui offrit sa main.

Elle utilisa sa main et sa longue jambe pour se redresser même si elle ne semblait pas faire autre chose qu'écouter à droite… Ou alors à gauche… ?

Severus enroula son bras autour de sa taille et la porta à moitié jusqu'au chemin. Il n'était pas, lui non plus, particulièrement stable sur ses pieds.

« Attendez, Severus. Nous avons besoin d'aide… Je vais envoyer un patronus à Minerva. »

Elle sortit sa baguette et tenta d'invoquer une pensée heureuse… Mais tout ce qu'elle avait en tête était son mal de crâne tournoyant.

Ses mains étaient à nouveau sur son visage. L'inquiétude était évidente dans ces yeux noirs. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit.

« En regardant vos yeux j'ai l'impression d'être dans un espace infini. »

Il se renfrogna.

« La plupart des gens aurait dit qu'ils sont comme des puits sans fond.

-Oh, non… C'est un espace infini… Vous savez, il y a un univers entier, là, c'est juste que vous ne pouvez pas le voir. » Il lui accorda un petit sourire pour ce compliment quelque peu détourné.

« Eh bien, puisqu'aucun de nous ne peut conjurer un patronus, il faudra que nous avancions seuls. »

Ils avancèrent en titubant jusqu'au château. Il était très tard. Severus hésita devant l'entrée.

« Dois-je vous amener à Poppy?

-Avez-vous quelque chose pour les problèmes de repère dans l'espace ?

-Je pense bien avoir plusieurs potions qui pourraient vous aider.

-Alors faisons ça, si vous voulez bien. Je pense pouvoir être capable de retourner à mes appartements après avoir pris quelque chose. »

Hermione aurait pu jurer que les donjons s'étaient éloignés de l'entrée depuis leur départ. Severus se tourna vers elle alors qu'ils atteignaient ses appartements.

« Je suis soudainement affamé… Je sais que vous préférez vous déplacer plutôt que d'appeler les elfes, mais au vu des circonstances, un peu de nourriture pourrait aider… »

Hermione était distraite par l'échiquier près du feu.

Le chevalier blanc lui faisait signe d'approcher. Lorsqu'elle s'exécuta, il s'exprima gravement.

« Li t'seroda. Tios ennob ceva iul. »

Alors qu'elle examinait cette sage annonce, Severus fit venir l'elfe et lui demanda un thé.

Hermione lui marmonna.

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec votre chevalier blanc sur votre jeu d'échec… J'ai l'impression qu'il parle à l'envers.

Severus rejeta la tête en arrière et rit.

« Vous a-t-il dit où aller ?

-Au moins je ne papote pas avec des chenilles. »

Il cacha son sourire en prenant une imposante pâtisserie du plateau.

« Je suis surpris que vous connaissiez cette chanson.

-Ce n'est pas non plus de votre génération… Vous étiez un petit garçon quand elle est sortie. Pourquoi le fait que je la connaisse vous surprend-il ?

-Eh bien pour une chose… Certains on tendance à mettre la Princesse Gryffondor sur une sorte de piédestal. Ce genre de chanson, qui n'est qu'une longue métaphore sur l'usage de drogues, ne vient pas immédiatement à l'esprit en pensant à vous.

-Vous savez… J'ai toujours détesté tout ces surnoms que m'ont sorti les journaux…

-Comment ? Vous n'aimez pas être connue comme étant l'esprit du trio d'or ? Excellente déviation, à ce propos… C'est Presque Serpentard de votre part… Enfin, pour une Gryffondor. »

Elle prit une petite gorgée de thé.

« Je suis bien trop étourdie pour dévier. »

Il commença à remplir son assiette.

« Dans tous les cas, vous avez besoin de manger, avant de prendre une potion, quelle qu'elle soit. »

Hermione décida que ses sandwiches étaient la meilleure chose qu'elle ait jamais mangée. Après avoir avalé le troisième, sa tête cessa de tourner.

Elle tendit la main pour un saisir un autre.

« J'ai récupéré ce texte dont nous parlions l'autre semaine… »

Il sortit un livre et arqua un sourcil.

« Vous intéresse-t-il?

-Si vous étiez Méphistophélès, j'aurais des soucis.

-Si j'en avais après votre âme, j'aurais été plus subtil. Dans l'état actuel des choses, je sais que je négocie avec une Gryffondor et qu'en vous proposant ma copie d'_Hexenmeister, _vous aurez suffisamment de bonté en me rendant la pareille avec votre _Majie et Sorcellerie_ de Sir Robert Newall… Et je voudrais également savoir comment vous avez pu convaincre Malfoy de vous vendre l'exemplaire.

-Il en avait deux et me devait une faveur… Et il savait pouvoir l'annuler avec des livres.

-Vous êtes la quintessence du rat de bibliothèque.

-Monsieur Coupable, m'accusez-vous de vos méfaits?

Il eut un sourire satisfait et fier.

« Ne changez pas de sujet. Me donner quelques détails sur cette acquisition vous ennuierait-il ?

-Si je le fais, le livre disparaîtra… C'était un élément de l'accord. »

Elle prit un autre sandwich.

« Depuis combien de temps tentez-vous de me piéger pour obtenir la vérité ?

-Depuis que Malfoy a mentionné que vous l'aviez. Il ne l'a fait que pour me rendre fou.

-Vous connaissez les Serpentards… Ils ne font rien dans le simple but de le faire. »

Il arqua un sourcil et lui offrit un verre de vin.

« En effet. »

Elle fut vite lovée dans son canapé, qui était plus moelleux que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre, déchiffrant les amas de lettres gothiques alors que Severus était assis sur le sol, la tête calée sur ses genoux. Même si elle avait l'impression cuisante qu'elle aurait dû faire quelque chose, elle était capable de l'ignorer complètement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait toujours des vagues occasionnelles de vertiges. Ce fut durant l'une d'entre elles qu'elle remarqua que Severus fixait le feu, ne lisant pas plus son livre qu'elle.

« A quoi pensez-vous? »

Il releva les yeux vers elle, lui faisant découvrir l'étincelle la plus douce qu'elle y ait jamais vue.

« Je pensais à la vie.

-C'est un sujet assez imposant.

-En effet. Je pense que cela nécessite un autre verre de vin… Voire deux. »

Il leur en versa un à chacun.

« Et donc, quelle part de ce vaste sujet qu'est la vie occupe ainsi vos pensées ? »

Severus montrait des signes de son habituelle réticence. Mais il prit alors un grande gorgée de vin, et ses inhibitions semblèrent se dissiper.

« Je pensais juste à combien de temps j'avais passé sans avoir les genoux d'une jolie demoiselle pour y installer ma tête. »

Elle caressa les soyeuses mèches noires. Cela semblait être la chose à faire, en cet instant.

« Je suis loin d'être ce qu'on peut appeler 'jolie'. »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi, parce que les journaux s'acharnent sur le fait que vous n'êtes pas un genre de bimbo blonde en robe court taillée ? »

Hermione se mit à rire.

« Je ne pense pas avoir fait une interview depuis le premier mois où ils n'ont pas voulu parler de ma vie sexuelle, de mode ou d'autres inepties du genre. »

Elle refusait de risquer de manquer la question qu'elle avait encore en tête.

« Pourquoi un héros aurait-il le moindre mal à trouver une femme sur laquelle déposer sa tête ?

-Il s'agit d'une combinaison d'évènements, de standards, et d'habitudes. J'ai découvert qu'après avoir passé tant d'années seul je suis assez peu tolérant pour les jacasseries en général et les bavasseries en particulier. Les femmes au cerveau éventé, peu importe à quel point elles sont conventionnellement attrayantes, ne présentent aucun intérêt pour moi. J'ai dépassé l'âge auquel les prendre pour une petite baise rapide présente le moindre intérêt.

-Pas le moindre ? » sourit Hermione.

« Pas si je suis obligé d'endurer par la suite leur conversation… Et même les esprits éventés savent quand un homme leur lance un sort de silence après un rapport intime » précisa-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Elle étouffa un rire, ne voulant pas l'encourager.

« Vous n'avez pas fait ça.

-Juste une fois, dans l'intérêt de ma santé mentale. »

Hermione ricana tout bas et prit une gorgée de vin.

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas vous faire de reproche… J'ai offert à Ron plusieurs livres sur l'anatomie féminine pour notre premier anniversaire. Il n'a pas apprécié.

-J'ai du mal à croire que vous avez cru qu'il ouvrirait un livre » renifla Severus.

« Ca semble assez naïf, maintenant que vous le mentionnez. »

Severus passa quelques instants à contempler le rouge sombre de son vin.

« Vous avez sûrement eu des rendez-vous depuis le divorce ?

-Très peu. Heureusement mes amies filles ont été convaincues que je n'avais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie d'être casée avec qui que ce soit… Il a fallu plus d'un sort, mais même Ginny a arrêté.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne me soucie pas franchement d'être seule, si la seule alternative est un mauvais amant et des chaussettes sales. »

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je ne pense pas que Weasley puisse être un standard sur lequel juger l'ensemble des hommes. »

Elle prit une autre gorgée de vin.

« Comment en est-on arrivé à ma vie amoureuse pathétique ? Je pensais que nous discutions des raisons pour lesquelles un sexy et sombre ex-espion n'est pas entre les cuisses d'une belle et brillante sorcière en ce moment. »

Severus avait peut-être rougi, mais cela pouvait venir du feu.

« Avez-vous besoin que je vous amène une concoction pour vos problèmes de vue ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione glissèrent tombèrent sur sa silhouette mince et elle sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

Ses mots sortirent en un souffle.

« Ma vue est parfaite. Je ne vois que ce qui est là. »

Il releva les yeux sur elle, visiblement confus par l'éclat dans son regard… Elle lécha ses lèvres et son contrôle se brisa.

Elle fut prise dans une vague de lèvres et de mains… Et l'embrassa comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemains. C'était comme si un barrage avait cédé en lui, et elle était la petite chanceuse qui récupérait ce flot d'émotions… Sans parler de ses longs doigts habiles qui caressaient son corps de la plus exigeante des manières.

Elle était sûre qu'elle oubliait quelque chose… Mais elle s'en fichait, perdue dans la chaleur de sa bouche…

Il ne parla pas mais la plupart de ses vêtements semblaient s'évanouir sous l'action de ses doigts talentueux.

Il tremblait lorsqu'il enfonça son visage contre sa gorge, embrassant sa peau délicate jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse.

« Hermione. » Il soupira son nom de sa délicieuse voix ondulante. Le son resserra des choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ses oreilles.

Il regarda son visage, y cherchant son consentement et la souleva. La porte de chêne gardant sa chambre s'ouvrit largement alors qu'il traversait la pièce à grands pas. Il la déposa sur le lit comme un trésor. Ses mains écartèrent doucement ses boucles de son visage. Puis ses lèvres retournèrent festoyer des seines et elle fut perdue dans une brume surchargée de passion où un toucher n'était remplacé que par un autre et où les gémissements devenaient des halètements.

Elle ne remarqua pas que tous ses vêtements avaient disparu avant de sentir ses doigts se glisser dans ses plis les plus intimes. Elle eut un instant d'embarras léger quand elle réalisa à quel point elle était trempée mais la légère fuite de son membre durci, qu'elle caressait, la distrait. Elle voulait le goûter. La texture, sous sa bouche, était sublime, mais oh, si dure. Il ne la laissa pas explorer longtemps avant de recapturer sa bouche de la sienne.

Elle pensa qu'elle allait mourir de soulagement lorsqu'il glissa deux longs doigts en elle. Ses hanches sursautèrent et elle brisa son baiser avec une rapide inspiration.

Severus gloussa, mais il déplaça son assaut sensuel vers ses tétons tendus, léchant et suçant alors que ses doigts bougeaient en elle en de lents et profonds mouvements.

Alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à jouir, il se baissa pour prendre sa petite perle dans sa bouche brûlante et suça légèrement.

Sa gorge et ses mains étaient couvertes du flot des liquides. Elle faillit s'évanouir.

Il relâcha sa chair sensible de son contact buccal et se traça lentement un chemin sur son corps en sueur.

« Comment se fait-il que tous vos fluides soient si sucrés ? »

Elle était trop défaite pour pouvoir répondre.

Il l'embrassa profondément et plaça la tête de son sexe à l'entrée de son passage gonflé.

« En voulez-vous plus, ou en avez-vous eu pour la nuit ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussi sec sous la menace.

« Vous n'oserez pas.

-Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous en écrouliez » sourit-il.

« Severus, je vous jure que… »

Il la fit taire d'un baiser.

« Ne jurez pas, sorcière. Ressentez. »

Il se glissa en elle. Elle mordit son épaule légèrement alors qu'il l'emplissait totalement.

« Oh, doux Merlin… N'arrêtez pas. »

Il l'embrassa gentiment.

« Je ne pourrais pas, même si je le souhaitais. »

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et bougea avec lui alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Ses doigts voltigeaient sur sa peau humide de son dos et de ses fesses musclées.

Elle se sentit partir avant lui, mais en quelques allées et venues elle le sentit se relâcher.

Elle se fondit dans sa chaleur, loin du froid… Attendez… Pourquoi faisait-il froid à nouveau?

.

oOo

.

La froide lumière matinale la réveilla… Ou peut-être était-ce le corps totalement vêtu de Severus enserré autour d'elle… Ou le fait qu'elle avait apparemment utilisé une racine comme oreiller.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ? »

Severus s'étira.

« Nous avons marché jusqu'ici… la nuit dernière, suivant les élèves, vous vous souvenez ?

-Oui, bien sûr… mais… » Elle regarda autour d'eux, confuse. « Je pensais que nous étions rentrés au château ?

-Non, nous sommes tombés sur un carré de ces saloperies de champignons vesse de loup » rit Severus.

« Des champignons ?

-Ils étaient désillusionnés. Je pense que lorsque nous questionnerons ces trois fauteurs de troubles, nous découvrirons que ces vesses de loup étaient un ingrédient de ces rêves éveillés que les Weasley vendent en gros à nos élèves… Je pense que White, O'Hare et Coney doivent essayer de gagner un peu d'argent de poche en collectant quelques ingrédients dans la forêt. »

Elle déplaça son corps raidi.

« Nous sommes restés dehors toute la nuit ? »

Il lui fit un petit sourire ironique, toujours enroulé autour d'elle.

« Etes-vous toujours aussi lente à reprendre vos esprits le matin ? Je me suis échappé de la première bouffée de vesses, et vous avez réussi à en prendre une seconde. Je ne pouvais pas jeter de sort, ma tête tournait trop pour marcher, j'ai donc monté la garde jusqu'à l'aurore et utilisé le sort de réchauffe que je vous avais jeté pour nous maintenir tous les deux au chaud.

« Il se lève » dit-elle en frissonnant. Elle tenta de lancer un autre sort et ils se détendirent tous deux alors qu'il réchauffait leurs muscles.

« Tout comme les interférences magiques venant des spores, apparemment.

-Vous avez déduit tout cela alors que je dormais ?

-Penser m'a aidé à rester éveillé. » Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à leurs corps entremêlés. « Et puisque j'ai été forcé de vous tenir pour me réchauffer, ou plutôt pour éviter que mon visage ne se congèle, j'avais besoin d'une chose à laquelle réfléchir. »

Il éloigna ses bras des siens.

« Venez, si nous nous dépêchons, nous ne manquerons pas le petit déjeuner. »

Elle regarda pensivement sa main tendue.

« Pourquoi me fixez-vous, Professeur Granger ?

-Êtes-vous absolument certain que nous n'avons pas quitté la forêt ?

-A peu près. » Elle l'autorisa à la relever. « Pourquoi demandez-vous?

-J'ai fait le plus étrange des rêves…

-Très probablement induit par l'influence des champignons. »

Elle leva le regard sur lui, curieuse.

« Je le suppose. Dans tous les cas, c'était un rêve assez magnifique. »

Elle lui sourit, repensant à la manière dont ils avaient fait l'amour… Et se rappela que ce n'était que le fruit de son subconscient.

Severus fronça les sourcils, visiblement inquiet.

« Êtes-vous certaine d'aller bien ? Vous ne vous êtes pas cogné la tête, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je vais bien, vraiment… C'est juste que ce rêve était si réel… Sauf que quand je me le repasse, je me rends compte qu'il y a des soucis de logique et de proportions… »

Il se perdit dans son regard.

« Dans ce cas, je vous emmène voir Poppy, pour être sûrs.

-Eh bien, rentrons avant que Minerva ne demande nos têtes. »

Severus l'aida à sortir de la clairière et elle se demanda… A quel point était-ce un rêve, et à quel niveau son esprit avait-il seulement tenté de lui dire quelque chose ?

« Severus ?

-Oui ?

-Que diriez-vous de venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard prendre un verre, ce soir? J'ai une copie de _Majie et Sorcellerie _dont la lecture pourrait vous intéresser… »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, surpris.

« Pourquoi pas… Je viens de finir une nouvelle acquisition, Hexenmeister, qui pourrait tout à fait vous intéresser également… Mais je serais bien plus à l'aise si nous gardions ces volumes rares au château. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Mes appartements ou les vôtres ?

-Si je ne me trompe pas, les miens sont plus grands.

-Dans ce cas, je vous retrouverais ce soir. »

Il sembla confus… Heureux, mais confus.

Elle cacha un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire.

S'il y avait une chose qu'elle savait faire, c'était comment attirer un rat de bibliothèque. Maintenant, elle devait juste trouver un moyen de rendre réel son rêve de la nuit passée.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur: J'espère que vous avez aimé! Merci à heartmom88 pour son attention aux détails !

.

Note d'Aë : Maintenant, essayez de devinez s'il y a une suite ou pas ^^

Cet OS m'a pris énormément de temps à traduire… Je l'ai attaqué il y a un bon mois, et avant il avait passé pas mal de temps à attendre que je me charge de lui, le pauvre… J'ai repéré ça fin janvier XD

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ben si tu le dis, c'est qu'il y en a sûrement une. Et très sincèrement, il me tarde de la lire. J'ai bien aimé le fait que ce ne soit « qu'un rêve », ça rend la chose plus logique, et là-dessus Hermione sait sur quoi rebondir pour arriver à ses fins. J'adore ce genre de choses, on ne s'y attend vraiment pas, et ça vous tombe dessus sans crier gare.

Vraiment, c'est super bien fait !

.

Aë : En même temps c'est pour ça que je l'ai traduite ^^

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Je parie qu'il y a une suite, du moins je l'espère ^^ parce que j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé, c'est léger, agréable et bien écrit et surtout bien traduit ^^. J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à bêtaiser et annoter celle-ci... malgré l'heure tardive (2h15 du mat').

.

Aë : Il y a effectivement un deuxième chapitre. Il est loOong. Je m'efforcer de le faire plus vite que le premier ^^

.

« Pire ? Qu'y a-t-il de pire que l'expulsion? La mort? » **(Ben, un peu quand même, non?)**

Elle lui jeta un regard sournois du coin de l'œil.

« Ne soyez pas absurde… Je parlais des retenues avec vous. » **(Ah, dans ce cas, ok, c'est bien pire ^^)**

.

-La plupart des autochtones de la Forêt Interdite le voient comme un potentiel petit encas. **(XD ça, ça m'éclate ^^)**

.

Elle accéléra le rythme pour se maintenir à ses côtés, tandis que lui écourtait ses enjambées en déférence pour ses jambes plus petites.**(Mais qu'il est galant, cette histoire commence bien ^^)**

.

Severus répondit en un ronronnement « une fois que nous les aurons attrapé, nous leur demanderons. » _Et rien qu'avec cette phrase, on imagine que Severus envisage différentes… manières (j'allais dire torture, mais c'est un peu hard ^^) pour les faire parler :p )_

.

Elle ressentit une fois encore à quel point le Monde Magique était chanceux d'avoir un homme tel que lui. **(Ainsi que le monde fantastique de ffnet, ne l'oublions pas...)**

.

Il y en avait qui aurait pu arguer que Severus Snape n'était pas franchement un canon de beauté, mais elle s'était rendue compte que ses détracteurs étaient pour la plupart des hommes. **(Certainement des hommes jaloux...)**

.

-Au moins je ne papote pas avec des chenilles. » _(Heu je pense qu'il manque un mot dans cette phrase ? Ou qu'un mot est mal placé _Aë : Désolée ^^ faute de frappe qui rendait le touuut incompréhensible vous voyez ce qu'elles subissent ? Hum. En fait je ne fais pas tant de fautes que ça mais quand j'en fais elles sont bizarres XD Souvent des soucis de frappe ^^

.

-Si je le fais, le livre disparaîtra… C'était un élément de l'accord. » **(malin le Malfoy ^^) **Aë : c'est redondant, non ?

.

Elle caressa les soyeuses mèches noires. Cela semblait être la chose à faire, en cet instant. **(Je confirme ^^)**

.

-Juste une fois, dans l'intérêt de ma santé mentale. »_ (Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas ^^)_

.

Il n'a pas apprécié. _(Sans blague :p)_

.

-Parce que je ne me soucie pas franchement d'être seule, si la seule alternative est un mauvais amant et des chaussettes sales. » _(Que de sages paroles. J'approuve totalement ^^)_

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je ne pense pas que Weasley puisse être un standard sur lequel juger l'ensemble des hommes. » _(Pas faux non plus ça ^^)_**(Tout à fait d'accord XD)**

.

Je pensais que nous discutions des raisons pour lesquelles un sexy et sombre ex-espion n'est pas entre les cuisses d'une belle et brillante sorcière en ce moment. »**(Paf, ça c'est du direct...)**

.

Il ne parla pas mais la plupart de ses vêtements semblaient s'évanouir sous l'action de ses doigts talentueux._ (Ca c'est l'effet « Severus Snape »)_

.

« Hermione. » Il soupira son nom de sa délicieuse voix ondulante. Le son resserra des choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ses oreilles. _(Pas mal comme formule ^^)_

.

« En voulez-vous plus, ou en avez-vous eu pour la nuit ? » **(Tu rigoles, là ? Elle, on s'en fiche, NOUS on en veut encore!)**

.

Sauf que quand je me le repasse, je me rends compte qu'il y a des soucis de logique et de proportions… »**(Soucis de proportions ? non,non, je ne crois pas XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur: Oui, c'était censé être un one shot… Mais ça avait BESOIN d'un peu plus.

Une fois encore, ce n'est pas classé M pour rien.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Severus avait horreur de la neige. Il l'avait détestée depuis la première fois où il l'avait vue, alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit enfant à moitié gelé, et son opinion n'avait pas franchement changé pendant les quarante années qui avaient suivi.

C'était donc une chose assez étrange pour lui de s'embêter avec sa cravate et sa redingote, se préparant à quitter le château malgré le froid.

Elle n'était pas à blâmer, bien sûr. Elle était revenue obtenir ses ASPICs et n'était jamais repartie, prenant le poste de Métamorphose de Minerva, comme un enfant revenu au foyer. Il avait découvert qu'ils travaillaient assez bien ensemble à présent qu'elle était simplement le Professeur Granger et qu'elle n'était plus attachée par les hanches au Crétin Rouquin et au Garçon-Qui-Ennuyait-Severus. En fait, cela se passait si bien que les dix-huit mois qu'elle avait passés mariée avec cet idiot roux étaient toujours douloureux à ses pensées, et pas simplement parce que cela signifiait qu'une des personnes les moins ennuyeuses qu'il connaissait avait été légalement liée au plus gros cornichon qu'il ait rencontré.

Après six semaines de soirées passées devant des feux ronflants (dans ses appartements à lui ou les siens), il s'était résolu à proposer à Hermione un réel rendez-vous… Son accord rapide l'avait abasourdi.

Maintenant il menait un débat intérieur, tentant de savoir si sa cravate vert Serpentard était plus invitante que son habituel attirail monochrome. Il ne comprendrait sûrement jamais de sa vie pourquoi, mais la sorcière semblait bien accueillir ses attentions, et il avait bon espoir de pouvoir l'embrasser pour la nuit quand il la raccompagnerait à ses appartements en fin de soirée. Ca serait ça, ou elle lui enverrait une méchante claque, concluant ce séjour quelque peu idéal dans un univers alternatif où une femme brillante et magnifique s'abaissait à passer du temps avec lui sans qu'il ne puisse y voir aucune raison logique.

Un éclair d'orange passa dans le miroir alors qu'il débattait.

Il se tourna pour découvrir que le demi-fléreur d'Hermione avait trouvé moyen d'entrer dans les appartements de Severus… Une fois encore. La créature semblait croire que puisque sa maîtresse était bienvenue, lui l'était aussi.

« Encore là ? » Le félin ne répondit pas. Qu'en penses-tu ? La cravate verte ou la blanche ? C'était une question parfaitement rhétorique, mais le chat sembla considérer pensivement les deux options. Avec un acquiescement délibéré vers la verte, il répondit « mraou ».

Severus ronchonna en défaisant la blanche. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux bien savoir à propos des vêtements, puisque qu'il semble que tu passes ton temps à semer les tiens partout où tu passe. » Il se retira les poils d'un sort rapide (la fourrure orange s'était rattachée d'elle-même à ses vêtements noirs sans même que l'animal ne l'approche). Il mit la cravate verte en place, et s'observa dans le miroir. C'était naze. Il tendit le bras vers la cravate blanche, mais le chat bondit soudain de son perchoir –le fauteuil préféré de Severus- et la chopa pour s'enfuir avec.

« Saloperie de chat ! » il tendit le bras vers sa baguette et envoya un accio à la créature infortunée…

Trop rapide. Le sort ne ramena pas seulement le chat, mais plusieurs potions qu'il avait faites un peu plus tôt pour l'infirmerie… Les fioles éclatèrent et un nuage épais de fumée violette envahit la pièce. Severus rejoignit la fenêtre, tendit la main vers le loquet…

.

oOoOoOo

.

Il avait la tête qui tournait un peu quand le chat trois fois damné le réveilla en commença à laver son visage. Il le repoussa, entendant de francs coups à la porte alors qu'il traînait les pieds vers celle-ci.

« Severus ? » Hermione avait l'air plus inquiète qu'en colère. Elle toussa lorsque les fumées l'atteignirent. « Merlin, qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Votre fléreur et moi avons eu une légère dispute au sujet de la cravate que je devrais prendre. » Il baissa les yeux et vit que la verte était toujours autour de son cou. « Je pense que le chat a gagné. »

Elle le regarda, inquiète. « Je vais chercher Poppy. »

-Non… laissez-moi juste fermer ma fenêtre, et nous pourrons partir. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils allaient être en retard pour leur réservation à dîner.

Hermione le suivit dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas franchement les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait espérer l'y amener pendant les rares fois où il s'était permis de l'imaginer, elle, dans sa chambre à lui. Il remua sa baguette vers les bouteilles brisées et envoya les dernières fumées par la fenêtre.

« C'est mieux. Mais c'était quoi ?

-Trois potions qui, visiblement, n'auraient jamais dû être mélangées… » Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'étagère. « J'ai bien l'impression que c'était une potion contre les maux de tête, une énergisante et un philtre du mort-vivant.

-Oserais-je demander pourquoi vous avez un philtre du mort-vivant dans votre armoire à pharmacie ? »

Il eut un petit sourire. « Au cas où j'en aurai besoin contre des visiteurs indésirables. » Inutile de lui dire que c'était pour l'infirmerie.

Elle roula des yeux.

Il prit ses épaisses robes d'extérieur et lui prit sa cape des mains pour l'installer sur ses épaules. Elle était assez charmante dans ses robes vertes, avec cette cape blanche. Telle une reine.

Il ne put pas s'empêcher de le lui exprimer, sous une autre forme. « Cette couleur vous sied à ravir. »

Elle fit une légère courbette. « Merci. »

Y avait-il une petite chance qu'elle ait choisi ses robes en pensant à lui ? Cinq centimètres de broderies dorées encerclaient le col pour se rejoindre entre ses seins et longer la longueur de sa robe jusqu'en bas. Du vert Serpentard combiné à l'or. Cela devait être un message subtil (pour un Gryffondor, tout du moins)… Ou un accident complet.

Severus éloigna son regard de sa silhouette charnue et tenta de verrouiller la fenêtre. Malheureusement, la lumière d'un sortilège et un cri puissant attirèrent son attention.

Il faisait assez sombre, mais il était certain que Neville Londubat se battait contre un lys tigré géant équipé de crocs et de griffes.

Il se retourna et vit qu'Hermione l'avait vu elle aussi.

_Et voilà pour le dîner._

Ils coururent à l'extérieur, pour trouver Luna Lovegood-Londubat et son mari Neville se battant contre une horde de tiges tordues et épineuses… Et de fleurs avec des dents.

Severus envoya une série de sorts réducteurs pour les rejeter en arrière, alors qu'Hermione faisait feu sur le lys tigré d'un puissant sort d'étourdissement. « Londubat ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Neville envoya un informulé couleur vert citron sur un groupe de marguerites qui utilisaient leurs racines comme des fouets. « Un de mes septième année faisait des recherches indépendantes sur un produit fertilisant… » Il se baissa alors qu'une racine fonçait là où sa tête était, puis jeta un bombardo. « Ca a marché, dans le sens où il a vraiment mieux fait pousser les plantes, et qu'elles résistent à des températures glaciaires. »

Severus jetant un sort de découpe sur une violette particulièrement agressive. « En effet. »

Hagrid arriva alors en bondissant, exhibant un grand arrosoir. « Là. On va leur donner un truc à mâcher. »

Luna prit l'arrosoir et le remercia gentiment. Puis avec un tour et un mouvement vers le bas, elle en fit léviter le contenu au-dessus de la masse sifflante de flore meurtrière.

Les fleurs laissèrent échapper une plainte et commencèrent à retrouver leur forme initiale, avant de brunir et de se racornir en mottes humides.

Hermione se tourna vers la blondinette, qui regardait la scène avec un manque d'intérêt flagrant.

« C'était quoi ? Du poison ?

-La fameuse soupe de fausse tortue d'Hagrid. » Hermione croisa le regard de Severus et ils tentèrent de ne pas sourire. La soupe était célèbre, en effet… Tout le monde au château craignait de s'en voir offrir un bol. Les choix de viande d'Hagrid étaient toujours quelque peu questionnables… Dans ce plat contenant traditionnellement de la cervelle de veau, la liste des ingrédients allaient du douteux à l'indigeste.

Londubat épongea son front avec un mouchoir et ne parvint qu'à réarranger les traînées de poussières et saletés qui maculaient son visage. « Merci pour le coup de main, on avait un peu de mal à faire face. »

Severus acquiesça et chercha Hermione d'un coup d'œil, laquelle se tenait aux cotés de Luna et Hagrid.

La blonde rêveuse divaguait : « … Et là Slughorn est arrivé avec un tire-bouchon, il cherchait un hippogriffe mais bien sur il n'y en avait pas à la maison, pas ce matin-là. »

Hermione arqua un sourcil.

« C'est le cas, en général? »

La blonde tourna sa tête vers elle et sourit sereinement. « Jamais le jeudi. »

Severus roula les yeux et tenta de ne pas réfléchir aux rouages intérieurs de l'esprit de Luna… Il ne valait mieux pas s'y arrêter. Il épousseta la neige de sa cape et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Je crains que notre réservation soit perdue. »

Hermione sembla assez déçue. Ce qu'il ne pouvait permettre. Il y _avait_ une option. Il détestait réellement devoir avoir recours à ces méthodes, mais il ne voulait pas la voir ainsi. « Vous savez à qui appartient le restaurant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle y pensait. « Oh, je l'avais oublié !

-Eh bien, je suis à peu près certain que nous aurons notre table. » Il était également sur que cela allait leur coûter quelques instants d'embarras, la faute en revenant à leur intérêt mutuel, mais son sourire le valait bien.

.

oOo

.

Severus lui offrit son bras après qu'ils se soient réarrangés. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés. Elle les relevait souvent en un chignon sévère. Malgré le coté pratique de garder ses cheveux hors de son visage quand elle travaillait, il s'était rendu compte qu'il préférait voir la débauche de luxuriantes boucles de soie voler en tout sens. Ses cheveux étaient décadents.

Un saut de coté plus tard, ils étaient à Pré-au-Lard, devant un nouvel établissement plutôt huppé. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de restaurants cinq étoiles où dîner dans le Monde Magique. Traditionnellement, ceux ayant l'or d'y dîner étaient plus tentés de rester dans leurs manoirs colossaux plutôt que dans ces restaurants… Mais la fin de la guerre avait changé certaines choses, et avec les nombreux nés-moldus ayant accès à des revenus ne se limitant plus seulement à une survie décente, ayant atteint une certaine aisance… Eh bien, il y avait également de nouvelles opportunités de commerces.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et le maître d'hôtel fronça les sourcils lorsqu'ils mentionnèrent leur réservation.

« Je crains de devoir vous annoncer que nous avons une politique de réservation stricte… »

Severus soupira. « Je comprends. Peut-être que le propriétaire dîne ici ce soir? »

C'était sans aucun doute possible le cas, car il aimait être dans son restaurant à dîner avec la _crème_ de la _crème _du Monde Magique. Le petit homme les regarda fixement, puis retourna jeter un coup d'œil à leurs noms, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement alors qu'il réalisait qui ils étaient.

« Ah oui… Il est en effet présent ce soir. Peut-être… » Il frappa deux fois dans ces mains et un jeune homme apparut contre son coude. « Hattar, veuillez accompagner ces invités à la table du patron quelques instants pendant que j'arrange quelque chose. »

Alors qu'il plaçait un autre sort d'extension illégal sur le bâtiment et leur métamorphosait une table, si Severus avait bien suivi.

Ils contournèrent son poste et arrivèrent à une bruyante assemblée de cacophonie dans une grande alcôve. La table ployait légèrement sous le poids de la nourriture. Du lapin blanc braisé, du homard frit et farci, du loir rôti, ce fut tout ce que Severus reconnut parmi les spécialités de la maison. Tout, depuis les huîtres parfaitement disposées sur le plateau à trois étages, jusqu'au vin d'elfes, tout était somptueusement préparé et présenté.

Assis au milieu de groupe se tenait Horace Slughorn, resplendissant dans un veston lie-de-vin, surmonté d'une veste or. Il était plus gros et plus joyeux que jamais et il tenait trois conversations et six assiettes à la fois, sans manquer quoi que ce soit.

« Severus ! Hermione ! Je me demandais quand je pourrais vous voir hors du château, tous les deux! » les attaqua-t-il gentiment, les présentant à un certain nombre d'officiels du Ministère, joueurs de Quidditch, ainsi qu'un membre des Howlers… Un groupe de musique sorcière que Severus rêvait de soumettre à ses sorts à cause de leur sur-usage d'une seule et même corde, à laquelle ils se fiaient sans cesse.

Severus que malgré que plusieurs des types présents à table observaient sa cavalière avec appréciation, Hermione restait fermement accrochée à son bras. Slughorn le remarqua également alors qu'il engloutissait une douzaine d'huîtres et trois verres de vin en quinze minutes, alors qu'ils discutaient.

Severus acquiesça poliment à son ancien collègue alors qu'un autre jeune homme s'installait à leur table.

Une fois qu'ils furent assis, et que le vin fut commandé, Hermione annonça « C'était presque aussi pénible que de faire face avec un de ces fichus skrouts sans baguette.

Severus avait immédiatement penché la tête pour cacher un rictus, mais la tentative ne la trompa pas. Elle était radieuse avec lui.

Quelle étrangeté.

Il ouvrit le menu.

Hermione se pencha près de lui. « Après l'exhibition de Slughorn, je ne suis pas inclinée vers une entrée d'huitres. »

Severus se pencha à son tour et murmura, conspirateur. « Après l'appétit de Slughorn, je doute qu'il y en est encore de disponibles. »

Elle rit, et son regard dansa.

Ils commandèrent, le dîner était excellent, le service rapide et silencieux, et ils ne furent pas dérangés par le moindre chasseur d'autographes, photographe ou fan déséquilibré. Lorsque leurs tartes arrivèrent, Severus observait la pièce avec suspicion.

« Quoi ?

-D'après mon expérience, lorsque les choses semblent aller trop bien, quelque chose de terrible est sur le point d'arriver. »

Elle eut un sourire sarcastique. « Pessimiste.Pourquoi les choses iraient-elles trop bien ? Commencer la soirée avec un douteux nuage violet de fumée de potions et des plantes à tendances meurtrières ne vous suffit pas ?

-Comparé à l'excellente compagnie et à la conversation… Non, ces évènements mineurs ne font certainement pas ombrage.

-Je pense qu'il y a un compliment très adorable caché quelque part sous cette phrase. »

Severus permit aux coins de sa bouche de se redresser. « Adorable, moi ? Impossible.

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Nous vivons dans le Monde Magique. Certaines fois je pense à six choses impossibles avant le petit-déjeuner. »

Il rit.

Elle sourit en voyant qu'il reconnaissait la référence. « Eh bien, Severus Snape, quand avez-vous bien pu lire de la littérature moldue ? »

Severus prit une inspiration. « J'ai tout lu, mais dans ce cas, nous parlons d'un cracmol. Charles Dodgson était l'héritier d'une très ancienne maison sang-pur. L'échiquier qui parle ne vous avait pas mis sur la voie ?

-Je suppose que ça aurait du être le cas… Ou même le fait que son réel deuxième prénom soit Lutwidge.

-Un tantinet inhabituel pour un moldu. »

Ses yeux étaient inexorablement fixés sur son grand sourire, et concentrés (sans qu'il n'en ait donné la permission) sur ses lèvres.

Et à cause de cela, il était distrait.

La calamité arriva enfin.

Un sort mesquin toucha le mur juste à coté de la tête de Severus. Une seconde après, il tenait Hermione contre lui sous la table et faisait feu, renversant leur table et son contenu pour les couvrir. Il frappa l'attaquant, l'assommant. Un brouillard noir et blanc tacla l'agresseur par derrière et Severus se leva, soupesant le pour et le contre pour décider s'il pourrait ou pas s'en tirer après un meurtre sous le climat politique actuel.

Harry Potter retenait un Ronald Weasley visiblement alcoolisé à terre tout en tentant de s'excuser auprès d'Hermione.

« On a entendu que tu étais ici avec Snape et il a juste foncé comme un cinglé… Je suis désolé, Hermione… »

Ce fut Severus qui rétorqua. « Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser, Potter. »

Hermione remettait ses robes en état, les sourcils froncés. « Ce n'est pas à toi de le retenir contre ses impulsions et stupidités qui lui traversent l'esprit. »

Ron, dont le visage était quelque peu écrasé contre le sol, tenta de protester, mais personne ne lui prêta attention.

Severus sourit méchamment. « Oh, je vous en prie, laissez-le se relever, M. Potter. »

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil manquant visiblement de confiance. « Je pense que quelqu'un va être blessé si je fais ça. »

Severus ronronna presque sa réponse. « Je peux presque le garantir.

Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu prit la baguette de Weasley, sachant que Severus ne ferait jamais feu sur un opposant désarmé… Tant qu'il y avait des témoins.

Harry releva le rouquin alcoolisé sur ses pieds et se tourna vers Hermione.

« A nouveau… Désolé ! Ginny et moi allons ramener Ron à son appart' pour l'y faire dormir… Je te vois la semaine prochaine? »

Hermione acquiesça aux paroles de son plus vieil ami.

Elle toucha le bras de Severus. « Je suis désolée de tout ça.

-Je suis désolé de ne l'avoir touché que d'un seul sort. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table sans dessus-dessous.

« Eh bien, je suppose que s'attarder sur notre vin déchu et nos tartes est inutile. » Elle sembla vaguement déçue.

Le serveur sembla scandalisé. Severus redressa le bordel d'un mouvement de sa baguette.

Il s'occupa de remettre le tout en ordre de petits coups de baguettes discrets dans le dos d'Hermione.

Le sorcier en charge du vestiaire leur tendit leurs capes alors qu'ils sortaient. Severus enveloppa tendrement Hermione dans la sienne.

Il soupira lorsque la pensée des histoires et ragots plus ou moins fondés sur son affrontement avec Weasley lui vint.

« Je crains que rien ne pourra arrêter certains clients et employés d'aller voir les journaux. »

Elle le regarda attentivement. « Est-ce un problème ?

-Pas pour moi… Mais vous pourriez préférer…

-Je préfère en général qu'ils restent en dehors de ma vie, mais tous ceux qui comptent savent que nous nous voyons. A long terme, cela n'a aucune importance si le Monde Magique dans son entier est au courant, ou pas. » Cette annonce le fit se sentir particulièrement étrange, chez un autre, il aurait appelé cela 'vertige'.

Elle s'arrêta dans l'allée enneigée et chercha son visage. « Je sais que vous êtes un homme très secret…

-Je n'apprécie tout simplement pas les réactions… Les exclamations incrédules, les regards scrutateurs, les reniflements moqueurs… Sans parler des insinuations de ceux qui pensent que je vous ai fait boire un philtre d'amour… »

Elle secoua la tête et plaça ses doigts froids sur ses lèvres. Elle ne dit pas un mot alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou pour attirer son visage contre le sien.

Le baiser devint rapidement fiévreux alors que la froide neige duveteuse tombait. Il s'autorisa à y sombrer. Il se sentit rougir… Non… Ce n'était pas lui… Ce devait être le feu… Attendez… Quel feu?

.

oOo

.

Il pouvait sentir sa douce respiration alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Etrange… Depuis quand était il étendu à terre…? Il n'avait pas bu tant de vin au dîner…

« Severus, Dieu merci! » Il eut un petit sourire ironique en l'entendant utiliser une expression moldue… Et se demanda comment sa tête était arrivée sur ses genoux.

Toutes ces questions étaient secondaires au désir de recommencer à l'embrasser. Il quitta donc ses genoux et attira la sorcière surprise en un baiser.

Si Hermione fut choquée de se retrouver soudain au-dessus de lui, l'enthousiasme de son baiser n'en fut pas le moins d'une monde affecté par les circonstances.

Quand ils furent tous les deux à bout de souffle, il regarda autour d'eux. « Comment sommes-nous revenus à mes appartements ? »

Hermione le fixa, visiblement inquiète. « Severus, nous ne sommes jamais sortis. » Elle écarta ses cheveux de son front. « Je suis descendue et je vous ai trouvé, et Pattenrond a passé la porte. On aurait dit que vous essayez d'ouvrir la fenêtre. »

Le souvenir de son évanouissement lui revint. « Mais puisque mes appartements sont dans les cachots, mes fenêtres ne s'ouvrent pas… Ni ne permettent de voir quoi que ce soit dehors… »

Elle acquiesça, examinant ses pupilles, lançant silencieusement un sort de diagnostic.

« J'ai du arriver juste après que vous ne vous évanouissiez. Dès que j'ai évacué ce nuage de fumée violette, Pattou a fui, emportant quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à une cravate blanche dans sa bouche. » Elle fit glisser sa main sur la cravate verte et sourit. « Je suppose que mon familier a préféré le vert ? »

Severus tenta d'empêcher sa tête de tourner. « Non sans emphase. »

Hermione reposa sa tête sur ses genoux.

C'était plutôt agréable… Plus qu'agréable, en fait.

« Mais, pourquoi un fléreur serait moins affecté par la potion ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Il était quelque peu distrait par son étourdissement. Et Hermione faisait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Surtout Hermione…

« La fumée semblait plus épaisse près du plafond… Peut-être que Pattenrond n'en a pas eu une dose suffisante… »

Tant qu'elle continuait à faire courir ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur ses pommettes, au bas de son cou… Il ne pouvait en aucune façon se soucier de ce qui l'avait amené dans cette position.

Elle se pencha contre son oreille, ramenant sa tentatrice poitrine bien trop près (mais bien trop loin). « Je crains que nous ne manquions notre réservation à dîner. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Il repensa à son rêve… Ou hallucination, peu importe ce que ça avait été.

Il plongea dans ses yeux et prit sa décision : même s'il avait à combattre une horde de roses en buisson, regarder la gloutonnerie de Slughorn et jeter des sorts à Weasley, dîner avec elle le méritait très largement.

_Et si cela arrive à nouveau, je frapperais Weasley avec autre chose qu'un petit sort assommant._

Il s'assit et se rendit compte que la pièce avait cessé de remuer. « Hermione, vous savez à qui appartiens le Slug Club… Vous réalisez que nous serions bienvenus avec ou sans réservation ?

-Oh, je sais… Mais après la peur de vous avoir vu étalé à terre, je n'ai plus franchement envie de sortir. »

Il tenta de cacher sa déception.

« Comme vous voudrez.

-Je ne voulais pas dire que je voulais abandonner notre soirée ensemble! » Elle semblait réellement bouleversée. « A moins… Que vous n'en ayez pas envie… »

Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle fondait comme de la barbe à papa dans sa bouche.

Il se redressa un peu et attira une sorcière sans la moindre volonté de résistance sur ses genoux alors qu'il explorait ses lèvres précautionneusement.

« Doucement, sorcière, si c'est le traitement que je reçois quand je m'évanouis, je vais peut-être en faire une habitude. »

Il l'embrassait comme il avait rêvé de le faire, dévorant sa bouche. Il n'était pas exactement sûr de comment il en était arrivé au-dessus d'elle avec ses jambes enserrant sa taille (peut-être à cause de la fumée), mais il était assez heureux d'être là.

Elle gémit alors qu'il se reculait. Il aperçut l'éclat d'une culotte verte sous sa robe vert et or.

_Une coïncidence assez étrange._

Il se redressa et l'aida comme le gentleman qu'il n'avait plus la sensation d'être. Il l'attira contre lui et eut un petit sourire en coin en entendant le halètement qu'elle laissa échapper. Il se pencha contre son oreille séduisante et murmura « Etes-vous certaine que vous ne voulez pas sortir dîner ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Hmmm… Eh bien, dans ce cas, peut-être pourriez-vous m'éclairer sur ce que vous souhaitez faire ce soir, sorcière ? Je me retrouve sans autre engagement. »

Elle traça ses lèvres de son doigt et soupira joyeusement.

« J'ai quelques idées… »

.

oOo

.

Quelque chose taquinait son nez lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une masse de boucles sous son menton. Il était enroulé autour de la sorcière comme une plante grimpante sur un rocher.

Il embrassa son épaule nue sans y penser.

Elle se retourna et lui sourit.

« Bonjour. »

Il fit courir un doigt calleux sur sa douce joue. « Ce n'est pas un 'bonjour' correct pour ton amant. »

Il l'embrassa passionnément, faisant courir ses mains sur ses courbes, presque dubitatif devant le fait qu'elle n'était pas un rêve…

Leurs baisers devinrent une lente et brûlante étreinte. Il observa son visage alors qu'il devenait une part d'elle, et attendit, ne voulant pas se presser pour compléter l'acte. Aussi longtemps qu'ils feraient l'amour, elle serait là, dans ses bras, dans son lit.

Il aimait le goût de sa peau. Une touche de sel, mais il y avait surtout son essence unique, parfumant subtilement sa peau et le suppliant de la goûter. Il lécha sensuellement sa peau crémeuse alors qu'il bougeait en elle. Elle était parfaite pour lui… Brûlante et ajustée, si belle… Son cœur souffrait un peu lorsqu'il pensait à revenir à ce que leurs relations avaient été.

Il renfonça vicieusement ses pensées au fond de son esprit. Il changeait d'angle à chaque mouvement… Fixant son visage, cherchant ce point… Ah-ha ! Il accéléra, caressant ce nœud de nerfs de la manière la plus intime possible.

« Severus ! Oh… ! » Sa brillante et lyrique sorcière était réduite à émettre des gémissements incohérents alors qu'elle jouissait pour lui pour la seconde fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés.

_Sa sorcière._

Il l'embrassa alors qu'elle atteignait les cieux, se délectant de la chaleur de sa bouche. Il se déversa en elle alors que son corps l'enserrait dans ce qui était probablement l'orgasme le plus intense de sa vie. Il se laissa aller contre elle, transpirant légèrement malgré la fraîcheur du matin… Puis il grogna, roula de coté, et attira Hermione contre son torse. Un rapide sort de nettoyage effaça les résidus collants.

Il embrassa sa tête bouclée. Elle embrassa ses lèvres et commença à s'éloigner.

Il bondit sur elle, ramenant sa silhouette délicate dans le lit.

« Où crois-tu aller, sorcière ? »

Elle fouina contre son cou de manière particulièrement distrayante. Elle lécha la peau sensible issue de la cicatrice de sa gorge.

« Je vais aux toilettes.

-Puis tu reviens immédiatement.

-Puis je reviens immédiatement. »

Il l'embrassa et la laissa se lever.

Elle prit sa chemise blanche de la soirée précédente et sa culotte lacée de vert pour rejoindre la salle de bain, nue. Il ramena le duvet contre son torse et hésita à chercher ses propres vêtements, mais il était trop bien installé pour réellement y songer.

Il renifla. Et ça venait d'un homme qui portait couches de vêtements sur couches de vêtements.

Son esprit se figea lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre en portant sa chemise, ses jambes magnifiquement formées nues.

Elle plongea pratiquement sous les draps et dans ses bras.

« Il fait froid dehors. »

Il la serra contre lui. « Alors tu devrais rester ici. »

Elle embrassa légèrement ses lèvres. « Voilà une excellente suggestion. »

.

oOo

.

Deux ans et cinq mois plus tard, personne ne fut surpris de savoir que le couple arrange une petite cérémonie calme pour déclarer leur dévotion commune.

Trois anciens élèves purent être surpris d'être invités à la célébration intime, mais Hermione insista, et Severus était trop heureux pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit qu'il soit en son pouvoir de lui offrir. Pour le reste de leur vie, ils plaisanteraient en disant qu'à la poursuite des lapins, ils s'étaient trouvés l'un l'autre.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Ok… Maintenant j'ai vraiment terminé. Parole de scout.

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : En voilà une fic qu'elle était jolie... J'ai beaucoup aimé. Tout ce que j'aime s'y trouve : une romance torride, un Severus à croquer et un Ron qui se fait rétamer... bref une super fic, quoi. Merci Aë de nous dégoter à chaque fois de vraies petites perles et une fois n'est pas coutume : super boulot ^^

.

Note de Sockscranberries : La suite de cet OS était vraiment sympa :D J'ai bien aimé la partie où Severus envoie un sort sur Ron :D (Un grand classique qui a fait ses preuves :D)

.

oOo

.

qu'elle n'était plus attachée par les hanches au Crétin Rouquin et au Garçon-Qui-Ennuyait-Severus. **(C'est joliment dit... j'aurais pas été aussi gentille ^^)**_(En effet, ça doit être un plus ^^)_

.

Maintenant il menait un débat intérieur, tentant de savoir si sa cravate vert Serpentard était plus invitante que son habituel attirail monochrome. **(Ben ça dépend... s'il ne porte QUE la cravate, alors oui, c'est tout de suite bien plus seyant XD)**Il ne comprendrait sûrement jamais de sa vie pourquoi, mais la sorcière semblait bien accueillir ses attentions, et il avait bon espoir de pouvoir l'embrasser pour la nuit quand il la raccompagnerait à ses appartements en fin de soirée. _(Que l'embrasser ? Severus, sois plus entreprenant voyons !)_

.

Une fois encore. La créature semblait croire que puisque sa maîtresse était bienvenue, lui l'était aussi. _(On ne peut rien contre la logique féline ^^)_

« Encore là ? » Le félin ne répondit pas. **(Le contraire m'aurait étonnée XD)**

.

-Votre fléreur et moi avons eu une légère dispute au sujet de la cravate que je devrais prendre. » Il baissa les yeux et vit que la verte était toujours autour de son cou. « Je pense que le chat a gagné. » _(Et haut la main ! ^^)_

.

Y avait-il une petite chance qu'elle ait choisi ses robes en pensant à lui ?_ (Nooon tu crois ? :p)_

.

La blonde tourna sa tête vers elle et sourit sereinement. « Jamais le jeudi. » **(Ben oui, c'est logique, tout le monde sait que c'est en général le mardi ^^)**

.

Severus que malgré que plusieurs des types présents à table observaient sa cavalière avec appréciation, Hermione restait fermement accrochée à son bras. _(La tournure de cette phrase est assez bizarre)_

.

-D'après mon expérience, lorsque les choses semblent aller trop bien, quelque chose de terrible est sur le point d'arriver. »**(Quel optimisme ^^)**_ (Quelle pessimisme. Mais c'est vrai que malheureusement c'est souvent le cas)_

Elle eut un sourire sarcastique. « Pessimiste.**(Ah oui, on peut le dire comme ça aussi ^^)** Pourquoi les choses iraient-elles trop bien ? Commencer la soirée avec un douteux nuage violet de fumée de potions et des plantes à tendances meurtrières ne vous suffit pas ? _(Pas faux non plus cela dit)_

.

Severus permit aux coins de sa bouche de se redresser. **(Et on applaudit l'exploit, s'il-vous-plaît ^^)**« Adorable, moi ? Impossible.

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Nous vivons dans le Monde Magique. Certaines fois je pense à six choses impossibles avant le petit-déjeuner. »**(Tiens, une tite référence à Alice... tant que j'y suis, je plussoie ^^)**_(Alice au Pays des Merveilles ? ^^)_

.

« On a entendu que tu étais ici avec Snape et il a juste foncé comme un cinglé… Je suis désolé, Hermione… » _(Mais quel boulet !)_

.

Severus sourit méchamment. « Oh, je vous en prie, laissez-le se relever, M. Potter. »_ (Qu'il puisse de nouveau le mettre à terre *sourire sadique*)_

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil manquant visiblement de confiance. « Je pense que quelqu'un va être blessé si je fais ça. » _(J'espère ! :p)_

Severus ronronna presque sa réponse. « Je peux presque le garantir.**(XD)**

.

Le baiser devint rapidement fiévreux alors que la froide neige duveteuse tombait. Il s'autorisa à y sombrer. Il se sentit rougir… Non… Ce n'était pas lui… Ce devait être le feu… Attendez… Quel feu? _(A nouveau, rien de ceci n'était réel n'est-ce pas ? ^^)_

.

_Et si cela arrive à nouveau, je frapperais Weasley avec autre chose qu'un petit sort assommant._ **(Excellente résolution... je suggère de commencer par un ou deux ou même dix petits Doloris et comme dessert : un bon vieil Avada ^^)**_(Quelle judicieuse idée !)_

.

Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle fondait comme de la barbe à papa dans sa bouche. _(Jolie comparaison :D )_

« Doucement, sorcière, si c'est le traitement que je reçois quand je m'évanouis, je vais peut-être en faire une habitude. » _(Tu m'étonnes ^^)_

.

« Etes-vous certaine que vous ne voulez pas sortir dîner ? » _(Franchement, si après ça elle veut encore aller dîner, c'est pas grave, qu'elle y aille, moi j'suis libre ^^)_

.

Puis il grogna, roula de coté, et attira Hermione contre son torse. Un rapide sort de nettoyage effaça les résidus collants. **(Heu... les résidus collants ?! c'est tout de suite moins romantique du coup ...) **Ae : ce n'est que la réalité des relations sexuelles…_ (Je pense que c'est ça qui nous manque, à nous les simples moldus ^^)_

.

Il renifla. Et ça venait d'un homme qui portait couches de vêtements sur couches de vêtements. _(Peu habituel en effet ^^)_


End file.
